MoonStones
by kakashishot
Summary: WWE superstars in trapped in a dream world trying to get back to there normal lives. Will they come back to the real world or will they stay there forever. Read if u want No Freddy Krueger Story sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Moon stones**

**As all of u knows these characters don't belong to me. The only ones that you don't recognize are mine. Everybody else belong to their proper owner. Vince McMahon owns all WWE sadly I do not. I don't know nobody in WWE so don't sue I don't have much money I just wanted to write a story after all the stories I read. Some shouts out go to SCORPINA, TAKER'S SOUL GIRL , AND CHANEL 1O1 these people are wicked authors . Anyway no flames please this is my first story be nice and last but not least there will be grammar rules broken. I suck in grammar and spelling to let people know. Some of these ideas are not mine so I'll give credit where credit is due. Now on with the story. Rating pg to pg 13**

CHAPTER 1

"Cata" my mom shouted I turn around and yell 15 more minutes' mom. Here let me tell u about me I'm 5'1 brown hair and hazel eyes. Some people say there green other say brown. I don't really care. Cata's my nickname everybody calls me that and that's how it will stay. I'm outside in the country looking at the stars. She says "but you're going to miss Friday Night SmackDown" Oh shit I tell myself. I don't want to miss the open stars but I don't want to miss wrestling either. I stay outside for 10 minutes while outside I'm still star gazing. As I keep watching the stars I see a shooting star. It's coming right at me. I just stand there. Then finally it land between my feet. It's the size of a quarter. I pick it up and put it in my pocket. Then I go inside and watch SmackDown. If I knew all the trouble it got me I never would have picked it up.

By the time I come in its starting. I'm really excited about tonight the Undertaker will face Kane in a buried alive match for the title. As time goes by I'm getting impatient about the match. Then it starts. I know both of them deserve the title but only one of them will win. The match starts with Kane kicking his brother in the gut. Taker wheezes over. Kane is going for a close line but Taker does an upper cut. They both keep passing shots until Kane gets a chair and hits Taker with a force that cuts him wide open but the Deadman won't give up so easily. The referee can't disqualify Kane no disqualification. While Kane takes a break, Taker grabs his own chair and hits Kane twice in the back, knocking him out. Taker pulls Kane to the hole and puts him in it. Kane regains conscience and tries to fight Taker to get out of the hole. Taker rolls his eyes and hits Kane with the chair three more times making Kane lose the match. I see Taker do his signature pose by the grave then turn off the TV and I go to sleep.

Next thing I know I'm in the middle of the ring. I walk up to 1 of the four corners of the ring and do a Randy Orton pose. "I'd be careful if I were u" says a voice from behind me. I turn around and see Kane with his brother the Undertaker who has a bandage wrapped around his head. They both wearing sweats Taker is wearing a black tang top while Kane is wearing a T shirt." So what's your name kid" ask Taker. "Cata" I say looking down at the ground. Another person comes up to us asking "What's up" I recognize that person its John Cena he's wearing some shorts and a jersey. He greets Kane and Taker then meets me. "Hey kid what's up" he asks again. I still say nothing. "Hey Cena the kid

Just shy" says a forth voice. I look up and see a mask man. Well by the mask its Rey Mysterio with a shirt and jeans walking me way. I quickly look back down "Man she's really shy!" John tells Taker and Kane "tell us about it" they whisper "what's going on here?" says a female voice. She's blond and muscular so it's Beth Phoenix with a spaghetti strap and jeans. I quickly ditch Rey and find a lonely spot. "What are we doing here?" says another female voice. "Beat me" says a third. By the voices it's Eve Torres and AJ Lee. Three more people show up in the ring a Mexican guy followed by two divas. The guy you know is Chavo Guerrero and the two ladies are Alisha fox and Natalia. So in total that makes 10 wrestlers and me. All the superstars go to their own little clique and I stand by myself.

Finally the stars make one big group and talk. "Hey Cata" I look up to see the Undertaker calling me over. I swallow my fear and get over there. As I get closer there asking how they got here and why. "Who was here first" asked Rey. "I was I tell them" shyly. They all look at me. "So how did you get here and what you were doing before you came" he asked again. "I was watching SmackDown" I say quietly while looking at Taker's bruise, Taker looks at me and smiles I quickly continue "then I went to sleep" I mumble. "Hey after our match we left the ring" says Kane "and went to our hotel to get some rest" added the Undertaker. "I went to the airport to catch my plane" John tells us. "Did you sleep" asked Taker "yep" he replied happily. "How about you ladies?" asked Chavo "Beth, Eve, and AJ are riding with me and Aksana" says Natalia. "Who's driving" ask Cena "Aksana is" replied Natalia. "So you're all sleeping" he asked again. "Probably" she replied. "So everyone here is sleeping" I say to myself. "Sounds like it" Rey tells me. I look up and see that Rey and AJ are within ear shot. "That's right you're all asleep" says an enormous voice. Everybody looks up around for the person speaking but can't find it. It speaks again "Don't bother looking you won't find me. You're all here because I brought you here to play my game and unless u win then you won't wake up the voiced laughed maliciously. "What about her?" Cena Scoffed pointing at me. "She's not a WWE wrestler like the rest" he continued. "You will need her" it said leaving.

Once the voice was gone they all stared at me I just stared at the ground. "Well let's get out of the ring and see what we find" Taker tells us. Everyone followed not wanting to hear the voice. As we left the ring Kane came by my side saying "This first time in the ring right?" I nod. We enter the back stage it was full of people. Everyone was busy. Not knowing where I was going I bumped into Vince McMahan. "Alright kid what are you doing here" he said. Taker stepped in front of me but Vince doesn't see him. "Well" he says getting impatient. I uh um… the other stars call him but he doesn't listen to them. Beth finally puts a hand on Vince's shoulder. Her hand just went through him. "Security" yelled Vince. "I 'm looking for my parents I yell out" "well in that case" he turns to the security. "Make sure you get her to her loved ones ok?" With that he leaves. "Bathroom I say before their able to make a grab." Then I run. A few minutes later Kane told me to follow him I did. We come to some kind of giant utility closet. "Ok am I the only one that finds it weird that Vince saw you and not us?" asked Chavo. The other nod to say no I stay quite. "Well was there anything different done before going to bed? Since were asleep" Cena questioned. I found this before watching Smack down I tell them. It was the pebble I found earlier. "So you have the moonstone" the voice said in the dark. "Here is the game find ten pebbles in this arena in order to wake up from this dream. Each pebble belongs to somebody" the voice said leaving once again. "Wait" taker calls but ends up getting ignored

With a sigh he looks at me says "let me see the stone" I give it to him and he passes it around until everyone gets a chance to see it. Finally it ends up back in my hand. When I put it away I look up and see everyone staring at me. "What I say" Taker takes a breath and says "kid you're going to have to look through the arena" "I can't look threw them" I tell him "You have to" he says I look at everyone their all nodding. "The security will catch me" I protest. "We already have that covered" the divas say. AJ then whispered something in me ear. Now let's go find Triple H's room Eve tells me. I didn't know what they were thinking but we left looking. "This way" says Rey I follow them him. We find Triple H's room and I start knocking "Who is it" he yells I don't answer I just keep on knocking until he opens the door. I go inside and take a seat. "Ok kid you got to go" he said. Triple H picks me up and carried me to the door. He's about to kick me out when Undertaker whispered something in my ear and I whispered it in Triple H's ear. He looked shocked. Triple H left me down and closed the door. "What can I do for u kid" he said. I take a deep breath and pull out the stone. Before I get to answer I see the pebble glow silver in my hand. I play hot and cold with it until there was another glow under Triple H's couch. "Do you mind moving the couch?" I ask him. "Yes I mine" he said glaring. I must have seemed shocked because he said Kidding and removed his couch smiling. Under the couch was another pebble I picked it up and put both in my pocket. "Was that all" he said "No actually I need a VIP pass for the entire arena" I told him. "Sure why not just don't anybody" he said. With that I left his office and went back to the closet with pebbles and pass. We gather around me then show them the other pebble. They pass it around until it turns bright red in Kane's hand "Must be mine he grins" "did you guys see it glow." I ask them. No one answer I ask Kane for his rock, they were still glowing how about now I ask them again. "No was the response. "Wait I do" someone spoke we all turn to see Kane. "You do?" I ask he nods. "So they glow when there together?" AJ spoke "Basically" said Kane. While the group talked. Kane said "Listen Cata stay here while I go look for the rest of the stones ok" then he left. "Wait" I yelled after Kane. I follow Kane outside not noticing one of the group members saw us leave. He was smirking to himself. "1 down 9 to go" I told myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**As all of u knows these characters don't belong to me. The only ones that you don't recognize are mine. Everybody else belong to their proper owner. Vince McMahon owns all WWE sadly I do not. I don't know nobody in WWE so don't sue I don't have much money. If you like Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees check out MrsFKJV2012 she has a good story going on. Anyway no flames please this is my first story be nice and last but not least there will be grammar rules broken. I suck in grammar and spelling to let people know. Some of these ideas are not mine so I'll give credit where credit is due. Like that voice in first chapter I saw Futurama and that's where the voice idea came from. Now on with the story. Rating pg to pg 13.**

Chapter2

Kane finally stopped to catch his breath. "Why did u follow me" he asked. I came out of my hiding spot and looked at the ground. "Well" he said waiting. "I didn't want to be alone" I answered weakly. "You weren't going to be alone the others would have kept you company" Kane told me. "I know they would have, but you were the only one that talked to me after we left the ring" I said quietly. "That's not true Cena, tried to greet you once, he came toward you and you just stayed there not wanting to say hi" he said to my face. I stared back and told him "I was nervous to meet him" Sure you were" he said. With a sigh he kept walking then said "since you don't know the area we'll look for the rocks together."

(Meanwhile)

"Hey did anyone see where Kane and Cata Left." asked Alisha. "Now that you mention it I haven't seen them since Cata came back with the rock" Chavo answered her. "Don't worry about the kid I don't think Kane will let anything happen to her" Undertaker smirked. "So what do we do now?" asked AJ "The only thing we can do is wait for them to find more stones" Taker replied.

(Back 2 Cata)

"Hey Cata slow down a little will you" Kane asked. "Uh sure why not" I replied sitting down. "Well well well who do we have here a Mexican accent spoke" I looked down to terrified to see who it was. "Leave her alone Alberto" Kane told him. "Well who is she" he asked impatiently. She's the next WWE diva and my niece" Alberto looked at me then laughed. "She won't get any title shots with you as her trainer" He sneered. My hands turned into fist and I did something I never intended to do. I kicked him in the nuts and ran behind Kane. "You little brat you will pay for this" he screamed wheezing over. After a few minutes Alberto got up and left. "Wow kid never thought you had it in you" he said proudly. I gave a small smile then took out the pebble. Kane did the same thing and both our rocks glowed. We played dark and light until Kane realized that with every step we took the rocks glowed brighter the closer we got to Alberto. "Oh shit" I said. "Don't worry Cata we'll think of something" Kane told me. "Any ideas" I asked Kane. 1 he told me wickedly, follow me. I followed without a question we were getting closer to Alberto's room I could tell by the screaming. Once we got there Kane knocked at door and yelled "five more minutes" "alright" Alberto answered.

Kane then stared at me and then at a box. When I didn't understand he told me "Hide behind the box." I did as I was told and waited. Soon Ricardo opened the door, just as he stepped out Kane knocked him out and pulled him to where I was hiding. "Ricardo" Alberto yelled. "Ricardo" he yelled louder this time annoyed. When Ricardo didn't answer his plea he went to look for him. "Now's our chance" he told me. We both went inside to his locker room looking though his stuff. Kane reached the high places while I looked through the bottom. Suddenly Kane found the pebble in Alberto's luggage bag. "I found it kid" he told me. "Great lets go before he comes back" I said. We put Ricardo back in and left. Soon we were back with the others. "What took you so long" asked Beth. "We ran into trouble Kane answered looking at me. I hid behind Kane wanting to disappear. He then pulled out the stone and lied saying Cata found this I immediately wanted to die. Kane then passed the stone to me and I gave it to Chavo. They took turns holding it hoping it was their stone. The last person to hold it was AJ. When she held it, it turned pink. "Yes" she giggled. "Welcome to the search party" Kane said. Kane then shouldered me and I said "welcome." "Well let's go look for the stones" she said smiling. "Fine but the kid goes with you" Kane stated. I must have looked upset because he came over and said "if you're in any trouble scream for help and I'll be there ASAP and besides we need to work on your communications skills" he chuckled. I gave him a hug. He must have seemed shocked but then embraced the hug. I went with AJ ready to look for more stones. We left Kane with the others thinking where the last 8 stones would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**As all of u knows these characters don't belong to me. The only ones that you don't recognize are mine. Everybody else belong to their proper owner. Vince McMahon owns all WWE sadly I do not. I don't know nobody in WWE so don't sue I don't have much money. I don't own Inuyasha either he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Spider-man to Stan Lee. I think the hopping Sheamus came from WrestleFan4 ****WWE Silly**** Anyway no flames please this is my first story be nice. I keep switching POVs sorry about that. That's how I have it written down. Any questions PM me and last but not least there will be grammar rules broken. I suck in grammar and spelling to let people know. Some of these ideas are not mine so I'll give credit where credit is due. Now on with the story. Rating pg to pg 13.**

**Chapter3**

As we left the others there was a nice silence that I enjoyed. I don't think AJ enjoyed it that well because she broke the silence with questions about my life. I didn't like the interrogation one bit but I answered her questions to be nice. The questions got awkward when she asked me about the shows I watched on TV. I told her besides WWE I watched anime or anything that caught my attention. When I mentioned anime she asked me about Inuyasha I told her I saw it and that it was pretty cool. After my response she stared at me then flipped out that Inuyasha wasn't just cool it was wonderful, amazing, any adjective that came to mind was what she described Inuyasha with.

I was starting to get creeped out and even thought about calling Kane, when suddenly I felt

A giant hand on my shoulder I was about to scream at the top of my lungs when AJ told me to calm down. I did as she said then turn around to see it was Mark Henry grinning at me. "Calm down girl I won't hurt you." He said. My breathing became slower taking easy breaths. AJ however smiled at Mark and gave him a hug. "What's up girl" he said after their hug. "Nothing just hanging out with Kane's niece" I blurt out. I shift my eyes to the ground not waiting for their facial expressions. AJ looks at me then sight "yeah I was showing her around Kane told me to watch her." "So that makes you Undertaker's daughter right" asked Mark Henry. "Yeah" I say quietly. Mark turns back to AJ and said "good to see you AJ, keep an eye on her he whispers. AJ smiles as he left. She takes out the stone in her pocket I did the same and both of us realized that both stones were glowing. Another stone must been nearby but the question was where?

(Meanwhile)

"Listen guys I have to keep searching for more stone I'll see you guys later." With that Kane left. He returned five minutes and said "Hey if were in a dream how come I saw Alberto, Ricardo, Vince and a bunch of other stars and why are me and Cata the only ones able to see and hear them?" He questioned; as if on Q the voice came back to answer his question. "When your asleep the mind rest and while your mind rest it thinks of all the events you did today, people you work with or what you did that day as why only you two can see them it's the stones theres a window to get out of that invisible mode it also brings out your senses once you get a stone." It said. "So what about us" asked Rey. "Your still resting until it's time to wake up sort to speak" he replied. The voice was about to leave when taker spoke "What about the kid" "Guard her she has something very powerful" then it left. Everyone was in thought about why they had to watch her. Finally Alisha spoke "Were going to have to watch her rite" everyone nodded. After a long silence Beth asked "So does the kid trust anyone" Well for now no one" said Cena " That's not true" Taker grinned everyone except Kane looked at Taker. "What do u mean deadman and quit with the smile" Chavo was getting impatient. Kane on the other hand was looking for a way out "I'm leaving if I find those damn rocks ill bring them" he said. "Not so fast little brother" Taker spoke. "What" he complained. "Your going with the girl she trust you" he said. Everyone was shocked to hear that. "How do you know" Kane sneered. "I happen to see the hug that took place" he responded. Taker was amused by the face Kane made from hearing that. "I only hugged her out of respect nothing more nothing less, besides I sent her with AJ she needs to work on her speaking skills if anyone has notice" he stated out loud before staring them in the eyes. Just then a loud scream was heard. Kane bolted out the door.

(Back To Cata)

AJ and I were franticly looking for the stones. We were about to give up when I insepected the ground carefully. "Hey AJ look over here" I say. She comes over a gives me a huge grin. In the ground there was a black stone camouflage to the black floors "We kept passing it didn't we" she laughs. I bent down to pick it up and put it in my pocket. Standing back up I look for AJ I can't see her. I keep looking for her until I notice a body. I go over to inspect who it is. I have a gut feeling it's AJ but I still move closer to the body. When I get there my instinct is right it is her. She's completely unconscious. I scream at the top of my lungs and get gagged and blindfolded by someone. I don't get to see my kidnappers but I know I'm being hauled away.

KANES POV

I run to the scene where the screaming took place. I look around for other superstars thank god I'm alone. The only thing I see is an unconscious AJ. Well the voice did say all your five senses work. I grab a left over water bottle open the cap and pour it on AJ face. Once the bottle's empty AJ wakes up in a shock and upset stage. "Where's the kid" I ask. "I…. Um the truth is we were looking at this one stone when all of a sudden I feel this headache that causes me to blank out" she whispers. "Great" I narrow my eyes at her. She sees my eyes then asks "Kane what's wrong" I take a deep breath and explain to her about the dream zone, our minds with the stones, then I tell her about Cata how she has something powerful. "What is it" she asks. I answer with the truth I don't know but what I do know is that we have to find her and keep a better eye on her.

Regular POV

They leave the blindfold on but they have me smell chloroform and I black out. I wake up in the boy's room without the blindfold. I know it's the boy's room because I see urinals around. I try to scream but the gag is still in my mouth .My arms and legs are tied up but lucky for me they left me in a chair. I hop to the door to see if I could push it open I can't the sigh says pull. I'm stuck like this until an idea comes to mind. I get of the chair and lie on the floor then I kick the door with my tied feet. I'm about to faint from exhaustion when the door opens. Sheamus runs straight to the urinal and doesn't notice me. I close my eyes to give him some privacy when I open them he's chicken dancing over me. He sees the gag and pulls it out.

Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeee! Is the first word I scream.

POV AJ

Kane and I are running frantically looking for Cata. When suddenly we both hear Kane's name being screamed out from the halls. We turn towards the direction where the shouting came from. Kane runs ahead of me I try to catch up. Kane finally stops and looks in the boys room. His mouth hangs open and I'm in shock. Right there is a pale Irish hopping on one foot. He's rubbing his stomach and patting his head all the while singing the spider song Itsy Bitsy. "Uh Shamus what are you doing" Kane asks a little mad. "The thing is lad hic-up that I had to take care of business hic-up and OMG that spider has the prettiest webbing since Spider-man rite?" "Right" "Now why were u hopping on one leg" Kane asked "So the red ants can't kill the spiders." " Uh Shamus why didn't you untie the person" I ask. "She's the Ant's Queen" he grinned. I look at Kane he's about to take drunken Sheamus's head off. Shamus on the other hand is still hopping. "Kane before you beat him to a pulp how about we untie her" I say. He takes calming breaths and nods. I go untie her. She gets untied and immediately goes to Kane. Kane picks her up bride way style and heads back to the group. I follow leaving Shamus with his bugs. We get to the group Kane lets her go and stand guard over her. I go to the group and tell them what happened.

Normal POV

Kane's hovering over me I stand to go with the others but he pulls me down. I look at him with pleading eyes to let me go. He sighs with defeat and we both go over together. Once I go over there everyone is quiet. "You ok Chica" I nod at Chavo. Slowly I pull out the stone in my pocket and pass it to Cena it's not his. He passes it to someone else nope the last person to get it is the Undertaker. "Bout time" he growls. Undertaker looks at Kane. Kane stares back, then they nod. "Cata" Kane starts I look up at him wondering what he's going to say. " You can't look for more stones" he says. "Why" I ask. Even though I didn't want to in the first place I was beginning to enjoy just walking around the arena. "It's too dangerous" Taker commented. "What's dangerous" I ask. " You looking for those rocks" I could tell by his voice he was a little annoyed by the repeat questions. "I still want to help" I tell him. "And you did now stay here while me, Kane, and AJ go look." I didn't say anything just looked at the ground. By the time I looked up Taker was the last to leave. I was about to follow when Alisha said "There protecting U" I gave her a nod and left following Taker, thank god he didn't take any turns.


	4. Chapter 4

**As all of u knows these characters don't belong to me. The only ones that you don't recognize are mine. Everybody else belong to their proper owner. Vince McMahon owns all WWE sadly I do not. I don't know nobody in WWE so don't sue I don't have much money. On the Taker kiss my muse won that battle so yeah (hehehe) anyway no flames please this is my first story be nice. I keep switching POVs sorry about that. That's how I have it written down. Any questions PM me and last but not least there will be grammar rules broken. I suck in grammar and spelling to let people know. Some of these ideas are not mine so I'll give credit where credit is due. Now on with the story. Rating pg to pg 13.**

**Chapter4**

"Damn this guy runs fast, can't he slowdown" I thought to myself too much thinking caused me to hit a wall. Well not a wall exactly it was a stomach a well built one at that. "Didn't I tell you to stay behind?" a voiced growled. My eyes slowly left the stomach up the chest and into a pair of forest green eyes.

"Uum uh… would you believe that I had to go to the bathroom or I needed a drink of water" I asked. "Kid that's two strikes one left and you're out." He said. "Fine I ignored your warning are you happy" I complained. "Why didn't you listen" Taker glared. I took a deep breath and spoke "Alisha said that u guys want to protect me. Protect me from what I'm not sure but I have to help find these stones. It's the only way to get out of this dream." I don't know if it's my determination or he doesn't want to argue but his features soften and u can tell he's not angry anymore. With a long sigh he says "Fine you're allowed to help but either me or Kane have to go with you if not us then one of the others. The point is you can't go by yourself." He said "Why can't I go myself" I asked. He glares up again then holds a finger "1st off you don't know the arenas and could get lost. 2nd Those kidnappers will probably try to strike again. 3rd you're a miner and defenseless." I was shocked about the last remark of being a miner. Slowly I was getting mad and Taker's glare was leaving his face. The next words came out of anger "Listen you over grown ape I'm not a miner and don't assume I'm defenseless especially when it comes to my height I may look like a teenager but I'm not and don't even think about asking my age." I told him.

By now he has a smirk over his face "So your communication skills are coming out" he said smiling from ear to ear. "Yeah" I say a little annoyed. "Listen Taker there's something I want to tell u" "shoot kid" "Kane AJ and I are telling everyone we see that Kane's my Uncle making u…" I don't get to finish the sentence because I feel pressure on my lips. The pressure keeps going until we both need to breathe. When he pulls away he acts as if nothing happed. Continuing with "You were saying" "uh what" I say completely dazed. "Something about Kane being uncle" he said. "Oh yeah meaning u being my dad" I whisper. "Sure what the hell in fact keep telling them that" he say. "What about the kiss" I ask quietly. "Proves my point you are defenseless and you did say you're not miner" he gives me a sly grin. I give a sigh and we both keep walking.


	5. Chapter 5

**As all of u knows these characters don't belong to me. The only ones that you don't recognize are mine. Everybody else belong to their proper owner. Vince McMahon owns all WWE sadly I do not. I don't know nobody in WWE so don't sue I don't have much money. I don't own Recess Pieces. I also didn't know chapter 4 was that short sorry. Anyway no flames please this is my first story be nice. I keep switching POVs sorry about that. That's how I have it written down. Any questions PM me and last but not least there will be grammar rules broken. I suck in grammar and spelling to let people know. Some of these ideas are not mine so I'll give credit where credit is due. Now on with the story. Rating pg to pg 13. **

**Chapter5**

**POV AJ**

"I do hope Cata listened to Taker he gets grumpy if he doesn't get his way." I thought. "Now then where would a stone be" I asked myself. "Oh I know" I then pulled out my pink stone. As I was looking around my stone started to glow. It glowed the brightest when I stopped at a vending machine. "Well I was a little hungry" I told myself. "No way" I said out loud .In the vending machine there was a stone it was in front of the Recess Pieces. "Well now I know what I'm getting" I said. It was a good thing that I had change in my jeans I did sleep with them after all. A few minutes later I ate the Recess Pieces and put the stone in my pocket. "Well I better get back to the group'' I thought.

**POV KANE **

"Damn it we have to get out of here soon. I enjoy working for the WWE but there's more to life then this" Kane thought to himself. I pulled out my stone; after a few hours of searching I ended up getting frustrated that I punched the wall. A few minutes of sitting down and thinking I got up. I was going to go back to the group, but then I had this urge to look at my stone. Sure enough it was glowing. I let a small smile then decided to see where it took me. The glowing grew stronger the closer I walked. Not realizing where I was going I hit my head on a door. I looked up to see what door. Right there was Diva's locker room sign. "Where the hell is AJ when u need her" I grumbled. "Hello anyone there" I called. No one answered. Finally I took precaution and entered. Most guys would kill to get in here I just came in. I went through every cubicle there was. No stone but I did find bras and panties lying around. I stood still for a while to think where else to look. While standing I thought I kept hearing running water. Was it my imagination or did I really hear showers. There was only one way to find out. "Is anybody taking a shower" I called. I got my answer when two Divas came out in towels. One was Lita. The other was Melina. All I did was stare and let my mouth hang open.

At the site of a guy in their room both ladies screamed. I quickly regained my composure and said "Quiet or else." With that the room was silent. I could see the fear in their eyes so with a calming breath I said" Listen I'm not going to hurt you I just want to look for something alright. Now was there anybody else taking a shower?" Both were still silent "Well" I asked getting impatient. Lita snapped out of her daze and quickly shook her head. "OK listen I'm going in. Don't let anyone in here OK?" Lita Nodded. 10 minutes passed and I came out with something in my hand. By now both divas were dressed, but they were not alone Melina, Lita, Kelly Kelly, Maria, and Layla were there with anger in there eyes. "OH SHIT" I said backing away. With every step back they came one step forward. "Get him" they shouted all together. As fast as I could I ran for the door. I made it but not without getting kicked in the nuts or slapped in the face. Walking back I got stopped by Ryback. "Dude what happed?" he asked, after seeing my cheeks all red. "Don't even ask" I glared at him then kept walking

**Normal POV**

There was another awkward silence this one wasn't as pleasant as mine and AJ. My face must have showed worry because Taker turned around and said "Kid I wasn't trying anything OK I just wanted to show u that u need back up." I stared into his green eyes noticing concern. "Alright I was just shocked I mean that kiss came out of nowhere I'm not used to that kind of stuff." I mumbled. "Well kid don't u got a boyfriend or something" he asked. I gave him a glare and said "This conversation never happed, now pull out your damn rock and let's look for these stones and hope we get out of here soon." With that I left him standing.

He soon caught up to me but didn't say a word. After a few minutes he said "So how do we find the rocks and how do they work." Taker asked."Take your rock out" I told him. I did the same. "When there together they glow brighter. Now when there apart the glow fades. When there's a new rock both will glow the brightest. Got It" I asked. "I get it you don't need to chew my head off" he said annoyed. "OK fine" I replied. We walked around and ended up in the catering room. I was looking at my pebble then I notice it glowing I kept wondering where the other stone would be. Soon I looked up, there was a stone it was in the leaning on a vending machine getting ready to fall in those green dumpsters. "Uh Taker" I said. He turned to face me and said "Yeah what u need" I pointed at the rock. "I don't get it" he said. With a deep breath I said "Take out your pebble and look at the vending machine. He got the picture and nodded. Moving slowly towards it Taker tried to reach it. He slowly got it but ended up falling in the dumpster. We looked at each other and at the same time stated "I'm not going in there." "Well one of us has to go dumpster diving" I said. "Yeah but who" he questioned. Then Taker got an evil gleam in his eyes. I saw the gleam and tried to make a dash for it but he caught my arm and said "OH NO U DON'T."

I stared up into his eyes and said "DON'T U DARE." "Oh I'm so scared" he mocked. As we were arguing he was walking toward the dump. " Alright how about this..." I never finished my statement because Mark Henry saw this and thought I was being manhandled. He came over and picked up Taker in a bear hug. Which instantly let me go. "What are you doing" he asked. "I... I... Can"t breath" was his answer. I went in to make this worse. "I ascendantly left his cellphone on top of the vending machine and it fell in the dumpster so he was going to throw me in." I said with the saddest eyes. " Is that so" Henry gleamed. Next thing I knew Taker was in the dumpster. "Next time don't manhandle your kid" he shouted before leaving. Once he was dropped in. He came back for air and said "KID YOUR GOING TO PAY." I gave him a smirked before he went back in. A few minutes pass and Taker hadn't come out. "Taker" I called no answer. I was beginning to worry, so I walked up and started climbing. As I reached the top a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me in. Now we were both in the dumpster. "U big brute" I groaned. Taker had a smirk on his face and said "Told ya u were going to pay" Then he threw left over mashed potatoes. "What was that for?" I asked. "For lying, now help me look." Was his reply. It was disgusting in the dump. Left over food to used up water bottles even used up sweaty clothing everything u could imagine was in here. I manage to take a deep breath before looking.

By now all the smell had gotten into our clothes and skin. We were covered in the goops of grossness. My hair was always straight now it had straws, food, wrappers. U get the picture. Taker had it much worst for his hair.

We were sitting front to front looking down when suddenly I looked up and said "Taker hold still." "Why, what's wrong"he said sounding concern. "Nothings wrong just lower yourself slowly." I told him. He did as I asked and went down. When his face was up to my stomach I reached up to grab the stone on his head. Once in my hand I put it in my pajama pocket. Taker was getting ready to stand when someone threw in a trash bag. It hit his back making him fall on top of me. I was lying on my back with him on top of me. This was excruciating. Taker was heavy. He then reached his hand over my shoulder to grab something. "Uh Taker" I called blushing. "Hang in there kid. I'm trying to reach something." He said threw gritted teeth. Once I heard a "Got it" I asked him if he could get off of me. He saw my tomato face and said "I don't know I like this." he smirked. I rolled my eyes and started pushing him off. He must have felt my hands pushing him off because he was getting off of me. When both of us were up I got out and waited for him. He didn't take long who would? Once outside I checked my pocket and took out the stone. He opened his hand and there was another stone. Taker grinned at me and said " Lets go back." I happily obliged.


	6. Chapter 6

**As all of u knows these characters don't belong to me. The only ones that you don't recognize are mine. Everybody else belong to their proper owner. Vince McMahon owns all WWE sadly I do not. I don't know nobody in WWE so don't sue I don't have much money I just wanted to write a story after all the stories I read. Anyway no flames please this is my first story be nice and last but not least there will be grammar rules broken. I suck in grammar and spelling to let people know. Some of these ideas are not mine so I'll give credit where credit is due. Now on with the story. Rating pg to pg 13.**

**Chapter 6**

On our way back everyone was sniffing around asking "Whats that smell?" We just hurried back to the group before it was known it was us. As we headed back AJ and Kane were already their waiting for us. "Anyone notice that smell?" asked Eve. "What is it" wondered Chavo. Me and Taker were in the back hoping not to get notice. Well that didn't go well because everyone in the group was sniffing the air and their noses led them to us. Finally Natalia was brave enough to ask "What were you guys doing?" I didn't say anything but Taker told them more than I can say "None of your dam business." With that taker went to take a shower. I quietly asked one of the divas if I could take a shower in the girls locker room. Beth took me. Once clean and dressed we waited for Taker. He didn't take long. I went to my dirty clothes and took out the stone I found. Taker just opened his hand. Kane took out the one is his pocket and so did AJ. "Wow four stones" I exclaimed to Taker. "Yep well get out of hear in no time kid." " Well look whose talking" said John. I looked at him then hid behind Taker. "Come on kid u talked to me, Kane and AJ. Nothings going to happen if you talk to these guys." I gave Taker a sign if he could lower down. Sure enough he did and I whispered into his ear " Just because I talked to you three doesn't mean I'm over my shyness." He gave me an amused look and said "Well were going to make you get over your shyness wither you like it or not." I blinked several times and ran for the door I didn't even make it to the door because Taker had a hand over my arm. He gave me to Kane and Said " Hold her" With that he went to block the door in case I wanted to get out. All of us turned to him. When all eyes were on him he said "Kid take center stage everyone else stand or sit until she decides to talk to us." I began with "but the stones..." he cut me off saying "There still hiding. The sooner you talk to everyone the faster we will look and the better we wake up from this F-ed up dream. I took a deep breath gave him a glare and went to kick his shin. Well my kick didn't even phase him because he was still smirking when I went to "center stage" as he called it. Once I got there I didn't know what to say. Chavo must have sensed my nervousness because he said "Cata start with your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, food places you want to go, dreams u want to accomplish, color, family anything." I took his advice and started. Once it ended I felt like they could have written a biography of my life. Then I saw Taker with that same smirk. " Am I done?" I asked. "Well are you comfortable with all of us" he replied raising and eyebrow. I had to think on that one. Truth be told I was. I shared a little about my life and when funny situations occurred about my life the others ended up sharing about their situations as well. With a smile I said "yes." "Alright kid lets see who these stones belong to." He chuckled.

Seven people were left to claim the pebbles and we only found four stones. As we passed them around they glowed in the hand of Beth Phoenix who was yellow, Rey Mysterio was blue, Alisha Fox was orange and Chavo glowed white. After they came out from there whatever it was I ended up thinking of makingTaker pay for that embarrassment I knew I had to at least have an idea before I left. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Beth call me. "Cata were making plans for the last three stones on where to look for them and how were going to split up" " On my way" I replied. I must have been the only one left out because everyone just stared at me. I looked at my feet. "So whats going to happen?" asked Rey to get the attention off me. Before anyone could answer, the voice came back. " Ah the girl is here, so have they told u" it asked. "Tell me what" I asked timid. "You will soon find out, for now I have a message once all 11 stones are gathered I want u to raise them in the ring" " Why me" I asked. " I have my reasons and unless u all want to leave then I suggest you follow my direction UNDERSTAND" it shouted. I nodded before I could ask a question it left. I was so lost in my thoughts when I remember it said "So did they tell u" "Tell me what" I thought. Well now was a good time to figure that out. " Hey guys what did he mean when he said have u told me?" None of them looked me in the eyes until Kane started " It says u have something powerful but were not sure what it is" I let that sink in. Everyones eyes were on my but I kept my eyes on Taker. "Is that why u want me to stop searching?" He just nodded. I didn't know what to say so I took a deep breath and said "Lets forget it came and look for the last stones okay " Everyone seem to calm down after that. Taker still didn't want me to look for the stones but I didn't listen to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**As all of u knows these characters don't belong to me. The only ones that you don't recognize are mine. Everybody else belong to their proper owner. Vince McMahon owns all WWE sadly I do not. I don't know nobody in WWE so don't sue I don't have much money I just wanted to write a story after all the stories I read. Anyway no flames please this is my first story be nice and last but not least there will be grammar rules broken. I suck in grammar and spelling to let people know. Some of these ideas are not mine so I'll give credit where credit is due. Now on with the story. Rating pg to pg 13.**

**Chapter7**

Everyone with a stone separated into a group. My group consisted of Rey, Taker and me. Kane and Beth work together leaving Chavo with the girls. Every one had left except us. Out of nowhere Rey asked " Why did u want to come with me?" Isn't it obvious vaquero para hablar espanol y para enojar a Taker. Rey's eyes showed surprise after what I told him. I don't know if it was because I spoke Spanish or of what I said about Taker but the surprise was there. "El hombre muerto no habla espanol verdad?" Rey looked at taker then shrugged his shoulders. With that out of the way me and Rey walked side by side with Taker following behind us. Every now and then we would talk to each other then turn to look at Taker then go back to our conversation. Each time we looked at him he would raise and eyebrow and have a look of surprise in his face. Soon Taker had enough so he decided to question Rey every time we talked. Some he would answer and others he pretended he hadn't heard a thing. I laughed every now and then and Taker just stared at me like I was crazy. "I'm glad you guys are enjoying your conversations but we need to find 3 damn rocks ok" he spoke to us with a glare. With that me and Rey began looking.

Beth"s P.O.V

I kept glancing at Kane's cheeks. They were red. I finally got the nerve to ask him. "Kane what happened to your cheeks?" Kane first glared at me and said "I'm never going into the diva's locker room without an invitation." I stopped and gave a slight giggle. When I looked up I saw him ahead already so I went to catch up to him. We ended up at the parking lot. "Kane were not at the arena anymore" "I know were not Beth but u remember when some of the matches were out here not many but a few." I nodded " Well I'm going to have a look around." He then left me standing there. I started my own search and came to a stop. "Uh Kane how do the stones work?" He came up to me and said "Pull your stone out if it glows your close by. If not keep looking." "Ok thanks" I left him standing there. We spent close to an hour looking in the lot and Kane wouldn't leave. It was as if he had an intuition that we were going to find one. Boy was his intuition right I looked in one of the cars and it was right there in the cup holders. Glowing I tried opening the doors of course it was locked. "Kane I found it" I yelled . Without another word he ran to where I was and saw it. Then Kane gave me sadistic smile. He pushed me behind himself and broke the window of the car. With the window opened he unlocked it and picked it up. "Lets go inside" he said while pulling my hand into the arena. Once inside I saw his hand bleeding " Kane your hand!" He gave me an apologetic smile and said "Its nothing to worry I've been through worse. With that he left his hand alone. "MEN these days" I huffed and waited for the other. With Kane beside me.

Chavo P.O.V

I was walking with AJ and Alisha. Both me and Alisha didn't know how to use the stones, so before we started our search AJ did quick work on how the stones work. By now the three of us were walking down the ramp when all of a sudden Alisha asked "How did JBL become an announcer?" "Well Rey made him retire and Vince must have offered him a job." I answered. "Why the question Alisha" "Well there has never been a female commentator and maybe they should have one." I thought about that and went over to the commentator table. "Ladies is table suppose to glowing I called out?" Both of them came over and wore a surprise expression. AJ quickly recover and said "Lets break the table" I gave her a goofy grin and went to check under the ring. Thank god Triple H's sledgehammer was there and like Eddie use to say " I lie, I cheat, I steal." By the time I came back everything on top was gone. I was left to demolish it. The demolishing part was fun now I know why stone cold rode his monster truck! There were pieces everywhere but no stone. "Why isn't it here" questioned Alisha. I'm not sure but it should be here the table was glowing I remarked. " Uh maybe it was scattered with the rest pieces I mean there pretty small" AJ commented. All three of us suddenly got on the floor looking. She was right it was scattered with the other pieces and the glowing was blocked with the pieces of the table. I found it like she said. Ladies lets go we got what we came for. They both raised there eyebrows and were about to asked something when I showed them the stone. With smiles on there faces we left..

REY POV

After the comment from Taker. Both Cata and Taker took their stones out, I did the same. Cata briefly explained how the stone worked while Taker waited on the wall. Soon all three of us walked down the hallway. Every time tried to talk to Cata Taker would step in and grunt or growl. Cata just ignored him answered back it was funny until Taker just decided to stay in the middle. All three of us didn't know where we were going until Cata stopped and stared. "Kid what the hell is wrong with u" Taker asked Cata gave him a glare and said " Just because u see McMahon's office everyday doesn't mean I do." With that Taker and I turned to see what she was staring at. I turned to taker and said Want to go in" "Eh what the hell" he replied. I went to see if it opened, luck was on our side he left it open. I held the door waiting for them to go in. Lets just say I stood their for 30 min. Between those 30 minutes Taker was chasing Cata until he caught her and put her on his shoulder then carried her in. while we were inside I locked the door. OK lets look I told them. Cata was just standing their while taker was moving the furniture and I checked his office. "Kid don't just stand their check his bookshelf" she stared back and did what she was told. I found nothing in his desk except for paper clips, tape, pens, pencils, staples, paper, and keys . I close that door then went to go look behind his posters. " Hey Taker did u know that Vince had a safe?" "Now Rey why did u ask" said Taker "Well I found a safe behind a poster" said Rey. Both of my companions came over the safe needs a combination and key. I ran back to the door and picked up the keys and walked up to the safe. "Hey guys move please" They each stepped aside and I went to put in the key. Sure enough if fit. "Where did you get that" ask Cata. Vince's desk" I replied. "Now the last thing we need is a combination." "How the hell are we going to find a combination it's not like he engraved it somewhere." Questioned Taker. "Maybe he did look" Me and Taker looked to where she was pointing at but we didn't see anything. "Cata theres nothing there" I stated. She walked closer to the door then stopped. "Well get over here" she said. Both of us walked over. Either both of us needed glasses or we need to pay better attention to our surroundings because behind the door there were 3 engraved numbers but the numbers were barley noticeable. Taker went back to the combination and Cata Yelled "31-6-19" Taker quickly put in the combination and pulled it open. Inside was a stone he quickly put it inside his pocket, and I unlocked the door and all three of us left Vince's office.


	8. Chapter 8

**As all of u knows these characters don't belong to me. The only ones that you don't recognize are mine. Everybody else belong to their proper owner. Vince McMahon owns all WWE sadly I do not. I don't know nobody in WWE so don't sue I don't have much money I just wanted to write a story after all the stories I read. On chapter7 I didn't translate so I'll start with that sorry:( Anyway no flames please this is my first story be nice and last but not least there will be grammar rules broken. I suck in grammar and spelling to let people know. Some of these ideas are not mine so I'll give credit where credit is due. Now on with the story. Rating pg to pg 13.**

"Isn't it obvious cowboy to speak Spanish and make Taker mad."

"The deadman doesn't speak Spanish rite?"

Regular POV

While walking back Chavo's and Kane's group were there waiting for us. "Let me guess..." they both nodded to the unspoken question. All 3 groups went inside. Once inside Taker handed the stone to Cena nothing happened. Cena then past it to Eve it glowed purple in her hand. 1 down 2 to go I mumbled. Kane then gave it to Natalia. It must have been a coincident because once she got it the stone turned turquoise in her hand. Last one was John. He held out his hand while Chavo gave it to him. There was a green glow that must have been his. " What do we do now?" asked Alisha "Like the voice said go to the ring and hold up the stones" I replied. Everyone started walking I was the last to leave. Alone in my thoughts I kept thinking of everything that happened so far. "kid" I look up to see Taker along with everyone else their waiting. With a smile I jog over there to join them. Together we walk down the ramp and into the ring. Once inside everyone stands together I look at them. They all seemed hesitant of handing over their stones. Chavo walks in front of them then hands me over his stone followed by Rey and so on. The last to give his is Taker. We have a stare off then with a nod he gives me his stone. I have 10 stones in my hand the last one in my pocket makes 11. I take it out and put it with the rest. Then I raise my hand.

The voice comes out "EXCELENT" it says. Slowly the rocks start to rise before they get much higher I grab them. "What are u doing?" it screams. "Not giving them to u" I replied. "Cata what are you doing? We want to get out of here. Let it keep the stones. It's our way out, leave them." " I can't" "Why not?" " Just trust me on this" I yell at whoever is screaming. It stays quite for a while. Then one by one every superstar we encounter comes out starting with Vince,Triple H, my kidnappers Alberto and Ricardo I can tell by the clothes there wearing. Mark Henry, Sheamus, Malina, Lita, Kelly Kelly, Maria and Layla, and Ryback. I'm starstruck at first but then I look in their eyes. The eyes are zombie like. There being controlled by something. Everyone gathers around me in a circle. The rest start to come in the ring I can tell a brawl is about to start. Were out numbered by 1 more person and I can't fight. I blink and the fights begin. AJ fights Melina, Chavo and Ricardo, Eve against Maria. John Cena vs Mark Henry, Alisha vs Lita, Kane vs Sheamus, Beth vs Layla. Rey and Alberto, Natalia against Kelly Kelly and Taker vs Ryback and Vince. Once the brawl started I was outside not getting in there way. I can't help but think that there's someone missing. I start backing up against the ramp then I hit a wall well a stomach actually. I look up to see who it is. Looking down is none other then Triple H. I try to run but end up being held down.

"Stop or else she gets it" we hear the voice say. Everyone stops fighting and goes to their original group. "Now those of u with conscious on your knees or ill have my slave hear crack her neck. Everyone gets on there knees except AJ, Kane and Taker. Triple H moves his hand to my face and starts moving it to the left. I let out a small yelp at this AJ goes down. Triple H keeps moving my neck this time a loud yell could be heard. Kane and Taker immediately go down on there knees. I close my eyes so I don't see their disappointment. I new this whole mess was my fault. If I listened we would have gotten ourselfs out of here. I feel his hands taking off my neck and going to my shoulders. When I'm able to redirect myself I step on his foot. The distraction works causing him to let me go. I run down the ramp but am caught between Triple H and Vince. I look at the stones in my hand before I throw them down with such a force that they break. "NOOOOOOOOO..." calls the voice. " Now we will never get out of here kid" " Oh I don't think so" everyones shocked to hear a new voice.

Were all looking around to see where it's coming from. " I'm over here it says." My eyes slowly go to where I threw the stones. All the stones are cracked but between them there's someone standing. (Imagine character from Super Smash Bros Melee Marth with white clothes) "Hurry all of u close your eyes and concentrate on your stones." We do as were told and the stones start to fix themselves; then they go to the original owner. "Get them you fools" screams the voice. " I think not" says the stranger. With closing his eyes the slaves are gone. "You think this is over because I lost my slaves. IT'S OVER WHEN I TAKE HER POWER" the voice roars. Then suddenly another stranger comes out its the voice we've heard from the beginning.(A wolf standing on its hind legs. With wings on its back. Bulging muscles on his arms. Razor blood red teeth.) He has a sword in his hand and is coming straight towards me. I cringe but I never feel his attack instead the person that came out of the stones protects me with his own sword I go into the ring with taker and the rest. We watch as both strangers have a dual of swords. "What do we do?" asked Eve. "Watch and wait for the winner" I say. The battle is getting intense sounds of thunder could be heard when their swords clash. It look like the voice is gaining the upper hand with a few punches and kicks thrown in. Out of no where the guy that came out of the stones loses is sword and get thrown to the ground. "Looks like I win" the voice says. As he about to do a kill shot. A circle like prism comes out and trapped the voice. Slowly it starts shrinking along with the prisoner. When its the size of a quarter he picks it up and puts it away. Now he coming towards us.


	9. Chapter 9

**As all of u knows these characters don't belong to me. The only ones that you don't recognize are mine. Everybody else belong to their proper owner. Vince McMahon owns all WWE sadly I do not. I don't know nobody in WWE so don't sue I don't have much money I just wanted to write a story after all the stories I read. Anyway no flames please this is my first story be nice and last but not least there will be grammar rules broken. I suck in grammar and spelling to let people know. Some of these ideas are not mine so I'll give credit where credit is due. Now on with the story. Rating pg to pg 13.**

**Chapter 9**

"Well that was interesting don't u think?" he asked. None of us answer. Were still to stunned about the sword fight. "Oh where are my manners. My name is Zapter and this guy in my pocket is Rigled. I see u eleven found the moonstones of light." Natalia snaps out of shock and asked. "Who are u and what the heck are you talking about?" She must have screamed her questions out because all of us came out of our stunned shock. Then asked our own questions. "Fine, fine I'll tell you about the stones but first introductions." We introduced ourself one by one then Zapter started his story.

"A long time ago in a far away galaxy there was a planet Assorgin was it's name. The planet itself was dying. Wars, disease, poverty. Our race was coming to extinction, so our brilliant scientist gathered the last remaining living things in our planet and converted them to stones. The stones we created had the power to heal and save. So that was what we did and it was beautiful, trees gave food. Disease was going away and we traded with other planets, but something was wrong." "What?" I asked. Zapter gave me a smile and said "The first one we created came out excellent, but as we made more the energy we used from the living things were going out. The other stones weren't as powerful as the first one." "So which did u create first?" asked Rey. "Pull out your stones and I'll tell u." All of us did as he asked. Zapter inspected them all carefully then pointed at me. "What"

"Your stone is the original" "How do u know?"I asked "I was there when they were invented" "Okay but It came flying towards me. How did that happen?" "Let me continue my story and ill tell u. As I was saying the original was powerful but the rest somehow didn't work without the original. So we did some test to figure out why; thing is we never got the results because Rigled tried to take them for himself. One night I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. When I saw him remove the stones. Walking up to him I asked where he was going with them. You can imagine my surprise when he punched me in the face then ran off. I followed him and we fought. Fighting we moved onto a ship. The longer he held them the powerful he became. I new I was going to lose the fight so in a last attempt I activated a bomb on our ship. Rigled saw this and he somehow made me a prisoner in the stones." "So then the blast sent this rock over to me on purpose or accident." I asked. " It was a coincidence" he replied. "Thats all fine and dandy but how the hell do we wake up I want to get out of where ever we are." Growled Kane. "Wait I have one last question before we go." Kane let out another growl but nodded his head. I turned to Zapter and asked " These are the original eleven you created right?" he nodded his head then I continued "If I found one how did the others get here?" Simple the original bonded with you and where ever the other 10 were thrown disappeared from there spot and appeared all over the ring. "Wait hold up you mean we could have gotten out if here faster if she found them." Questioned Taker. "No if she called them with her mind while holding the original. Then that would have been faster." "So she has mind powers?" Asked Rey "Not mind powers but a link with the original and the others cant work without it" "Ok let me get this straight she has a link with the original that could of helped her find the stones." "Exactly" Zapter grinned. It was now my turn to speak "So how come I couldn't use the link when I first got here? "Easy it wasn't that strong as it is now. "oh ok" I nodded


End file.
